


Curiosity Killed The Cat, But Will Satisfaction Bring It Back?

by Alazan



Series: LEAP (I can't sleep and I like croverovers starring Stiles) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Always Gets Into Trouble, Time Shenanigans, Time Travel, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alazan/pseuds/Alazan
Summary: Stiles ventures into a cave while off FBI duty and comes in contact with this powerful aura being that gives him the abilities to leap from place to place, time period to time period..offers no control naturally.(My attempt to make a series where Stiles goes from fandom to fandom and interact with different characters and it all somehow might be connected.)





	Curiosity Killed The Cat, But Will Satisfaction Bring It Back?

In retrospect Stiles that his curiosity was more of a curse than a blessing. 

How easier would his life be if he'd ignored the police scanner that had led him and Scott into the woods that fateful night? How easier would his life be if he didn't have to live a double life? Sure it was easier when his dad and Melissa were also aware and helped mask things for them, but in the real world outside of Beacon where myths and monsters were still real, and somehow grander and badder(not _better_ , badder...like worse than bad!).

Between getting recognized as a capable FBI agent who can be taken seriously, in the office and on the field, and managing a 'normal life...his curiosity made it hard. Instead of writing up reports he'll be reading local newspapers and online articles about mysterious disappearing and wild animal attacks. Instead of asking the cute barista out on a date from his local coffee shop who had a thing for him, he was questioning a widowed woman who swears her husband was killed by trolls with gnarly faces and Stiles was sure she didn't mean it in 90's slang. 

He had the intelligence and creativity to become greatly known and successful, and in a short amount of time if he buckled down and focused. 

But focusing has always been another problem of his. 

And again that gosh darn curiosity of his. 

It's why he was here, in a cave full of ancient runes he was mostly sure were Nordic but couldn't be positive. It's why he was standing in front of this blinding light that spoke to him. He was pretty sure it wasn't a god...or at least not their true form. From the myths he read if he were looking at a god's true form his human eyes couldn't stand it and he'd be dust. But the light showered him with a powerful aura. It made his blood race and his heart beat fast. 

When it asked, " _The universe is grand and ominous, fantastic and terrifying...do you want a clearer view?"_

And how many mortals in this predicament would walk away and forget this ever happened? 

Maybe some. Out of logical reasoning or fear.

But not Stiles. 

Never Stiles.

He had questions and now he could get answers. His assumption was that he had stumbled into a sort of Delphi in the USA and he'd be given some sort of vision that might or might not drive him insane. After the ordeals with the Nogitsune and the Dread Doctors you'd think he'd avoid anything he knew would send him down that path. But in reality...it sort of pushed him towards it. He's survived his previous adventures that tested his humanity, mortality, and sanity. 

Surely he could come out victorious this time as well...right?

But he didn't become psychic or an Oracle or simply get a vision. No, the glowing voice had meant it a bit more literal in a way. As he was engulfed in a warm light that grew warmer and warmer, but never hot...he realized what was happening. 

Then he went from being in a dark cave at what was supposed to be midnight or so, to falling from the sky into a late at around late noon. 

Stiles swam to shore as he wondered where and _when_ the hell he was...and could only pray he wasn't too far away from home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles is my baby. He is my favorite. Sometimes that means he gets so much love and everything he wants. Other times it means so much PAIN! This is a new series...mostly because I can't sleep and have very little self control in this state. Stiles will be crossing over and visiting many different fandoms. Different time periods. Sometimes visiting people more than once...being sort of like the Doctor from Doctor Who. But also a mix from the Time Travel's Wife(I never saw it but I got from the commercials that he couldn't control when he came or went) If you stick around there will be straight pairing and there will be gay pairings...so fair warning. 
> 
> Probably going to regret this when I wake up but I've just been craving to write a fic where Stiles meets Bucky and Steve in 1940 and also a fic where Stiles is at Downton Abbey so....buckle up kids, we're going for quite the ride!


End file.
